criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen McGregor
"Kill them." Deputy Owen McGregor was a serial killer and the leader of a group of corrupt Sheriff's Deputies. He appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background McGregor became a Sheriff's Deputy at some point of his adult life. However, he was corrupt, and he came to found and lead a wide variety of criminal businesses that came to employ even his own colleagues in the Sheriff's office. When he came to view the Sheriff as a potential threat to his activities, he had his Deputies attempt to orchestrate his death during a shootout, but that failed, and a Deputy was forced to fatally poison him instead. However, the entire conspiracy was witnessed by a group of prostitutes employed by Justin Mills, with whom McGregor offered a deal in exchange for his silence, as well as those from his prostitutes. In 2013, he had his Deputies systematically kill Mills's prostitutes as part of a larger scheme to orchestrate the death of Peter Coleman, who by that point had taken over the position of Sheriff. Season Nine Angels "In Heaven or in Hell. Which one are you gonna go to, huh? You got anything you wanna get off your chest, 'cause the hour of reckoning is upon you, Preacher-man!" McGregor briefly appears in the beginning of the episode, killing Abigail Jones. As the Deputies continue their killings, Mills begins to feel the heat and threatens a drug addict named Travis Henson into finding McGregor (in reality, Travis was an informant for McGregor and the other Deputies). When Travis does, McGregor instead offers him drugs in exchange for getting Mills to meet up at a Spanish bar. Travis does so and Mills takes the bait, to which McGregor murders Travis. Then, he kills two more of Mills's prostitutes and sets their bodies, alongside Travis's, in wait for Mills at the bar. When Mills discovers them, McGregor calls him and taunts him before saying that he left weapons for Mills to use against the police when they confront him, citing that they would never believe a pimp. Not knowing that the BAU discerned his innocence, Mills equips himself with the weapons and prepares to ambush them and Sheriff's Deputies as they arrive. However, McGregor fires first, hitting Coleman and tricking Deputies (as well as signaling his accomplices who are present) into firing at Mills, which in turn prompts him into firing back. After killing Coleman in order to further fuel the gunfight, McGregor then flees as Mills continues on firing, being briefly spotted by Blake and JJ. Demons The shootout ends after Mills is forced out of the bar by Morgan and JJ and then shot and killed by the former. Reid, who was shot in the neck by Mills, witnesses McGregor escape the shootout before going to the hospital to recover. McGregor later orders Marty Bennett, Vicky Lorenzana, and the other corrupt Deputies to kill the BAU. He personally tries to kill Reid, but is cut off by Garcia, who heads into his room and shuts the door in his face, locking it. As a result, he orders a nurse who was working for him to kill both of them. Later, when he approaches Bennett and Lorenza, finding the both of them wounded after trying to kill Rossi and Blake, he murders them in a fit of rage. He then heads off to a junkyard he owns, where three of his colleagues are. Hotch, JJ, and Morgan arrive at the junkyard and are engaged in a shootout. All three colleagues are shot and killed by JJ and Morgan, while McGregor attacks Hotch and tries to shoot him with his gun, but is shot and killed by him in return. Profile McGregor is never profiled by the BAU directly, as their profiles were more consistent to the ring of corrupt Deputies as a whole. Modus Operandi McGregor killed his victims by shooting them with either a .45-caliber M1911A1 or a 9mm Beretta 92FS pistol, usually execution-style. No other details can be implied during his murders. Known Victims *Presumably killed numerous unnamed victims prior to "Angels" as part of his criminal activities *2014: **May 4: Abigail Jones **May 7: ***Travis Henson ***Sheriff Peter Coleman ***Dinah Stidham ***Spencer Reid ***Deputies Marty Bennett and Vicky Lorenzana ***Aaron Hotchner **Note: It is unknown if he was responsible for committing any of the other murders attributed to the corrupt Deputy ring as a whole. Notes *Until Demons, McGregor is the fourth unsub in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The first is Billy Flynn, whose name wasn't revealed at the end of his debut episode Our Darkest Hour even though he was credited by it (although his name was then revealed in the episode's follow-up The Longest Night). The second is Steve, whose name was never disclosed in Sense Memory, the episode he appeared in. The third is John Nichols, whose name was never disclosed in The Black Queen, the episode he appeared in. Appearances *Season Nine **Angels **Demons Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Killer Cops Category:Deceased